Super Paper Mario 2
This is an idea for a game of Super Paper Mario 2. This game has many similarities to Super Paper Mario and is meant to finish the storyline. To fully understand the storyline however, you need to look at aspects of the predessors storyline. 1-5: Princess Peach is teleported out of Castle Bleck by Dimentio 2-5: Luigi is captured by Nastasia and transformed into MR. L, the Green Thunder 3-1: In order to recruit Bowser, Mario and Princess Peach promise to allow Bowser to rule the world after Count Bleck is defeated, a promise they are unlikely to keep. 4-4: In a "Scouting Mission", MR. L is defeated by Squirps and Marios Team. 5-4: Dimentio gives O-Chunks a flower. 5-4: O-Chunks is defeated my Marios Team and drops the flower discuise. 6-1-2: MR. L after modifications to Brobot is defeated by Marios Team again. 6-1-2: MR. L is decursed by Dimentio and sent to the Underwhere. 6-5: Marios Team takes a broken Pure Heart to show Merlon. 6-5: Marios Team is sent to the Underwhere by Dimentio. 7-0: The Brothers reunite then restore the Pure Heart. 7-2: Bowser attacks Mario and Luigi claiming that there is no purpose of being on Marios Team when Princess Peach is not there. 7-3: Peach regains conscience. 7-5: Dimentio brings up the name Blumere and Nastasia asks of the possibility of Timpani. 8-1: O-Chunks sees Tippi after a defeat by Bowser and saves Marios Team. 8-1: Bowser and O-Chunks argue over who should leave. 8-2: Peach proves to Mimi that Tippi is a transformed Timpani. 8-3: Dimentio reveals that he is only doing what he sees to be the easiest way to get to an end he sees fit. 8-4: Count Bleck is defeated by the Pure Hearts and Marios Team. 8-4: Dimentio betrays the Count and kills Nastasia temporarily, seizes the Chaos Heart and Luigi to try and enforce his preferred end of the story. 8-4: Blumere and Timpani and Nastasia are teleported to Dimension D by Dimentio. 8-4: Mimi teleports herself and O-Chunks to Dimension D. 8-4: Timpani manages to restore the Pure Hearts and sends herself to temporarily help Marios Team once again. 8-4: Marios Team defeats Super Dimentio. This game features a restucturation of the teams. Bowser and his minions and Dimentio and his minions team up against Tiptron, Many Old Pixels, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, O-Chunks, Mimi, Nastasia, and Yoshi. You start with the 1st 3 Characters and Tiptron after the Pixels are magically put back into chests. Tiptron functions the same way as in the predessor. 3-D is now its own Pixel however and Mario shifts Abilities. This game has 8 Light Spheres and 1 Dark Sphere. This game would be for the WII U. Controls: B: Switch beetween Tiptron Mode and Normal Mode (Tiptron mode described in just a sec) Left Joystick: Move A: Jump Y: Option Menu X: Character Specific Effect L: Pixel 1 R: Pixel 2 Arrow Pad: Scroll Screen Tiptron Mode: Left Joystick: Shift Target A: Examine X: Mario: Punch (Also Deals Double Damage) Peach: Glide in Air, Shield in Ground Luigi: Sprint (Can also double Jump but not with the X button) Other Characters will have Abilities explained when I get to them. Level UP: Start with 10 HP and 1 Attack and 5 Special. 1000XP: Level UP by 5 HP. 2000XP: Level UP by 1 Attack. 3000XP: Level UP by 2 Special. 4000XP: Level UP by 5 HP. 5000XP: Level UP by 1 Attack. 7000XP: Level UP by 2 Special Pattern Continues at the following XPs: 9000, 11000, 13000, 16000, 19000, 22000, 25000, 28000, 32000, 36000, 40000, 44000, 49000, 54000, 59000, 64000, 69000, 75000, 81000, 87000, 93000, 100000 and so on as that Pattern goes on. Story: Merlon gives Mario a Light Sphere to place in a Sphere Carrier. Mario Places it right next to it in the Flapside Area. Much of Flapside is similar to the layout of Flipside in the 3 main floors. Mario then goes through the door. Chapter 1: The Plains 1-1: Mario and Co. goes through a Relatively Simple Area but with Goombas inside and meet the end area. 1-2: Mario and Co. find Threetia at the beginning of the level to unlock 3-D movement then travel through a small maze with Goombas and Gigoombas inside to meet the end area. Threetia: Switch to 3D and back, no longer any time limit. 1-3: Mario and Co. find a Bridge area that they have to cross and find a Chain of 3 Locked Doors. They need to go down pipes and kill Goombas, SpikedGoombas, Flying Goombas while doing Platforming to unlock it and get to the end area. TBC Category:Video Games Category:Paper Mario